Sailor Moon and the Next Generation
by Angel Raye
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends are visited by a teenage Rini. She has a surprise for them in the 30th century. What do you suppose it is.


This is my first fan fic. I created daughters for all of the Scouts.   
Let me know what you think: AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Visit my webpage at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts and the Next Generation  
By AngelRaye  
  
Chapter One: A New Enemy Appears  
  
Serena giggled in delight as she lay down on the floor of Raye's living  
room. The other girls looked at her with curiosity.  
"What are you so happy about Serena?" asked Lita.  
"It has been two months since we defeated Galaxia and we have not seen any  
signs of a new enemy," Serena replied. "I am just enjoying the peace. Not  
only that but Darien is studying here in Tokyo instead of in America and  
that just makes me happy."  
"Peace is wonderful," agreed Amy. "Now it gives us time to focus on our  
studies and think about our future."  
"And our dreams," added Mina. "Now I can try and become an idol like I  
always wanted too."  
"Maybe we can find our true loves too," said Raye with a sigh as she  
dreamily gazed off.  
"That would be wonderful," Lita said. "I want to find the man who is going  
to be my first love and snatch him up."  
"Me too," Mina added with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"I have already done that," said Serena with a giggle. "I have Darien."  
Raye winked at the others, "Let's get her girls!" she said.  
Suddenly Serena found herself being pummeled by cushions and pillows. She  
shrieked and joined in the fun. A grand pillow fight was in session.   
Yes! Peace was wonderful.  
  
In another part of town a strange glow suddenly appeared. It was quickly  
replaced by a strange crystal structure. Inside the structure were four  
people plotting their first move. The leader was a tall woman with long  
purple hair. Her name was Lavender. She gazed out at the city with an  
evil look in her eyes.  
"Perfect," she said. "We have arrived in the 20th century. We can now  
begin our mission."  
"It is going to be an easy one too," said a woman with bright orange hair.  
Her name was Tanga. "The sooner we complete our mission the sooner we can  
get back to the 30th century."  
"When we get back it will be under our rule," added Lima, a lanky woman  
with blue hair.  
"Don't get ahead of yourselves," ordered Lavender. "We still have to find  
the Sailor Scouts of the past and defeat them or we will never rule the  
world. Neo-Queen Serenity must be destroyed here in this century."  
"Once we find out who Neo-Queen Serenity is we can destroy her and her  
friends," said Jezal, the last member of the team. "We will have the 30th  
century to rule."  
"That's right," said Lavender. "Now who is going to be the first to try  
and find our target?"  
Tanga stepped forward, "I will Lavender. You just leave it to me. I will  
take care of everything."  
  
Chapter 2: Visions  
  
Hotaru Tomoe walked home from Crossroads Elementary school. She was very  
deep in thought. Peace was here but Hotaru had this sinking feeling that a  
new enemy was approaching. Soon they were going to be fighting again.  
As she walked down the street a movement caught her eye. Hotaru saw a  
figure quickly moving out of her sight. This figure had long pink  
pigtails. Hotaru broke into a run. She dashed around the corner to catch  
up with the figure but once she got to the other side the person had vanished.  
Hotaru gasped for breath. "Rini," she whispered.  
  
Raye knelt down in front of the fire deep in meditation. She had a very  
disturbing feeling that evil was nearby.   
"Oh great fire," she said. "Please give me a sign of this new evil that is  
approaching us. Let me know who we are up against."  
The fire swirled around her. A vision appeared in front of Raye. She saw  
Sailor Moon fighting some evil monster and losing a hopeless battle. The  
rest of the scouts were also being defeated. There seemed to be no victory  
for the scouts. Raye watched in horror as her friends all got killed one  
by one.  
Raye snapped out of the vision, her eyes wide with fear. "We are in grave  
danger," she whispered.  
  
Hotaru tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were disturbing. She  
saw battles and Neo-Queen Serenity being killed. The Sailor Scouts tried  
to protect her only to end up being killed also.  
Hotaru sat up screaming. Her bedroom door flung open and Micharu cam  
flying in followed by Haruka and Setsuna. Micharu gathered Hotaru into her  
arms. "It's okay Hotaru," she said gently. "It was just a dream. It's  
over now."  
Hotaru stopped screaming and lay trembling in Micharu's arms. "We are in  
grave danger," she said. "A new enemy is here to destroy our princess."  
Haruka clenched her fists together. "I will not allow anyone to destroy  
her," she said fiercely.  
"We will protect her," said Setsuna. "It is our job as the soldiers of the  
outer solar system to protect our princess."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. It was going to be time to fight soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Enemy  
  
Serena gave a loud yawn as she walked home from school with Amy, Lita, and  
Mina. It had been a tiring day and she was ready to just relax and hang  
out with her friends for a while.   
"I wonder what Raye wants to talk to us about," said Amy. "She sounded  
very serious on the phone this morning."  
"I hope it is nothing bad," Mina said with a sigh. "I am enjoying not  
having to do any hard work."  
"You are so lazy," said Lita. "I would love a good fight right now. I  
have the energy to do it."  
"Only you would say that Lita," said Serena. "I certainly do not have the  
energy to be fighting anyone right now."  
"Let's just see what Raye has to say first," said Amy. "Come on! We do  
not want to keep her waiting."  
"Right," said the rest of the girls and they all continued on their way to  
Crown.  
  
Tanga appeared in front of the Crossroads Square. "This is the perfect  
place for the first attack," she said to herself. She smiled at her  
servant. "Are you ready Dark Warrior?" she asked.  
"I am ready," whispered Dark Warrior.  
"Good," said Tanga. "Start searching for our target by finding out who has  
the soul of a princess."  
Dark Warrior looked around. She spotted her first target. A young girl  
with blonde curly hair was walking home from school. Dark Warrior thought  
that this girl looked like she had a princess soul.  
Dark Warrior, disguised as a cosmetic saleslady, approached the girl.  
"Excuse me," she said. "But could I interest you in some of my products?"  
"No thank you," said the girl as she continued walking.  
"Oh I am not interested in selling you cosmetics," said Dark Warrior.  
"What I want to see is your soul."  
Before the girl had time to run Dark Warrior transformed to her original  
appearance and knocked the girl down with a strong force. The girl  
screamed and tried to crawl away but Dark Warrior had her trapped. "Now,  
let me see your soul," said Dark Warrior as she held a crystal over the girl.  
The girl screamed as a pain rippled through her. Out came a white misty  
cloud and she went limp.  
"No that is not a princess soul," said Dark Warrior. "I guess I am still  
going to have to kill you now."  
"Hold it right there," said a voice and Dark Warrior turned around to see  
five warriors standing nearby. The one in the middle spoke up; " We  
cannot forgive you for harming an innocent girl on her way home from school."  
"Who are you," asked Dark Warrior.  
"I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon, " replied the warrior.  
"On behalf of the moon we will punish you."  
"And we are the Sailor Team," said the rest of the warriors. "We will  
punish you."  
"What an annoyance," said Dark Warrior. "I guess I will have to destroy  
all of you now."  
"Not is I have anything to do with it," yelled Sailor Mars. "MARS FLAME  
SNIPER!"  
The flaming arrow hit Dark Warrior who growled in anger. "You will regret  
this," she said and she blasted the Sailor Scouts with a strong force. The  
scouts all got knocked down.  
"Now to finish you off," said Dark Warrior and she held up her arms. She  
was about to shoot again when a rose swiped down in front of her. She  
looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Tuxedo Mask," shouted Sailor Moon and the other Scouts.  
"You have destroyed the peace we have so much enjoyed," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"I cannot forgive you for that."  
"Neither can I," yelled Jupiter as she jumped up in fury. "JUPITER OAK  
EVOLUTION!"  
Dark Warrior got hit again. "I am not beat yet," she yelled.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" yelled a voice and Dark Warrior got blasted again.  
"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," yelled Sailor Mercury.  
"Pluto, Saturn," called Sailor Venus.  
"The Scouts from the outer solar system are here," said the four soldiers.  
"We will do whatever it takes to protect this planet."  
"Now Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and she produced her scepter. "STARLIGHT  
HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Dark Warrior screamed as she got dusted and disappeared. Tanga appeared.  
"So the sailor scouts managed to stop me this time," she said. "I won't  
forget this. I will be ready for you next time." With that she disappeared."  
"Who was she?" asked Sailor Saturn.  
"It looks like we have a new enemy to fight," said Sailor Mercury. "We  
have to be prepared."  
"We need to learn all we can about this new enemy," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"I can tell you all you need to know," said a voice. Everyone turned  
around and there stood a teenage girl with pink pigtails.  
"Rini," said Sailor Saturn.  
  
Chapter 4: Rini  
  
Back at Raye's temple everyone was gathered for a meeting. Luna and  
Artemis joined them. Everyone was trying to adjust to the older Rini who  
had come to visit.  
"For you it has only been a few months since I last left," said Rini. "But  
for me it has been a few years. I am fourteen now."  
"Why are you here?" asked Luna.  
"The new enemy is from the future," said Rini. "They are from the Dark  
World. They came to our planet to take over but one person has managed to  
stop them. My mother, Neo-Queen Serenity."  
"By using the imperium silver crystal," said Serena.  
"Yes," said Rini. "So far, my mother and the scouts have been able to hold  
them off but we do not know how much longer. The Dark World decided to go  
back to the past and find the future queen and destroy her."  
"That is why they are looking for the souls of a princess," said Amy.  
"They are trying to find Serena."  
Serena started wailing, " I do not want them to find me!"  
"We will protect you," said Raye. "Don't be such a crybaby."  
"I will not allow anyone to harm you," said Haruka in a fierce voice.  
"The Dark World is strong," said Rini. "I have come back in time for two  
reasons. The first one is to help you fight them."  
"And the second," asked Setsuna.  
"I need you to come to the future with me," said Rini. "There are some  
scouts in training but because of the battle the training has stopped. I  
could not convince them to come to the past with me. I would like to take  
all of you to the future and convince them to come back. If they fight  
with us we can beat this enemy."  
"What makes you think we will be able to convince them to come back," asked  
Darien.  
"You will be able too," said Rini. "I cannot tell you anything else. The  
answers will come to you when you get there."  
"Small Lady," said Setsuna. "It would not be a good idea for us to leave  
right now. Are you sure there is no other way."  
"Please," said Rini. "You must trust me on this one."  
"We do Rini," said Amy. "I say we go to the future with her.  
"Me too," said Mina. "Who is with us?"   
"YES!" yelled all of the scouts.  
Luna and Artemis sighed. "I guess we have no say in this."  
"It is decided," said Sailor Moon. "We go to the future tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 5: Annika  
  
The trip to the future went smoothly. Everyone managed to stay together  
this time. Rini took them right to the palace. Everyone caught a glimpse  
of their future selves holding the enemy off with a forcefield.  
"This is scary," said Sailor Moon. "Why can't we ever visit the future  
when it is peaceful?"  
"Because they do not need us then," replied Sailor Mercury.  
Rini led them down the long hallways of the palace. It was very quiet.  
Rini explained that people were to remain in their quarters while the  
fighting was going on. They finally stopped at one door. Rini opened it  
and the scouts looked in. The place was set up like a temple, similar to  
the one at Raye's home. In one of the rooms a little girl of about eight  
years old was kneeling in front of the fire. She was deep in prayer. Her  
long dark hair had a purple tint to it.  
Rini went up to the child. "Annika," she said softly. "I'm back."  
The little girl snapped out of her meditation. "Rini," she said in  
delight. "I am so glad to see you. It has been so scary by myself."  
"I know," said Rini. "I'm back and I brought some people with me."  
Annika turned her large dark eyes to the crowd and gave a gasp of surprise.  
"Mama," she cried out as she flung herself on a very surprised Sailor Mars.  
Annika began to cry. "I was so afraid I would never see you again."  
Rini gave an embarrassed smile. "Sailor Mars," she said. "Meet your  
future daughter, Annika."  
"My future daughter," gasped Sailor Mars with surprise.  
"I'm sorry," said Annika. "I know my mother is out fighting right now but  
if you are her then you are still Mama."  
"Annika is training to be scout," said Rini. "She is Sailor Chibi Mars."  
"I am going to be just like my mother," said Annika proudly.  
"We will leave the two of you to get acquainted," said Rini and she led  
everyone else out of the room.  
Sailor Mars stared at her future daughter. She still could not believe it.  
She had a daughter just like Serena.   
Annika sat down in next to Sailor Mars. "I am glad to see you," she said.  
"Since Mama is out protecting the palace I have not been able to see her."  
"I am glad to see you too," said Mars. "I was hoping to have a daughter  
one day and now I know I will have one."  
"Why are you here?" asked Annika.  
"The enemy has come back to the past where I live," Mars explained. "I  
would like you to come back with me and help us defeat them."  
"But I have not finished my training yet," said Annika. "How can I fight  
with you?"  
"I will train you to fight," said Mars. "I helped train Rini so I should  
be able to train you."  
"After we beat the enemy, will I be able to come back here?" Asked Annika.  
"Yes," said Mars. "Then you can be with your mother."  
"I am also training to be a priestess," said Annika. "Can we do that too?"  
Mars laughed, "Of course we can," she said. "You will stay at my temple  
with me."  
Annika smiled. "Then I will go back with you," she said.  
Mars smiled back. "Good," she said. "Pack what you want and then we will  
find the others."  
  
  
Chapter 6: Daisy  
  
After leaving Sailor Mars and Annika, Rini led the rest of the scouts to  
another set of quarters. Sailor Moon found herself wondering if they were  
going to meet all of the future daughters of the scouts. This was turning  
out to be an interesting visit.  
Rini stopped at a door and let herself in. A wonderful aroma greeted  
everyone when they entered.  
"Cookies," said Sailor Moon. "I'm starved."  
"How can you think of your stomach at a time like this?" asked Venus.  
"You know I can never turn down food," said Sailor Moon.  
"We'll eat later," said Rini. "I promise."  
A girl of about ten years old came into the room. She had very dark green  
hair pulled back into a ponytail and large green eyes. She smiled when she  
saw Rini.  
"Rini," said the girl. "I am so glad you made it back okay."  
"Hi Daisy," said Rini. "I can tell you have been baking."  
"I have to keep busy being cooped up in my quarters all the time," said  
Daisy. "Good thing my mom taught me how to cook. She is so busy fighting  
she cannot cook for me."  
"I have brought someone to meet you," said Rini. She turned to Jupiter.  
"Jupiter, this is Daisy," she said. "Your future daughter."  
Daisy turned to Jupiter. "So you are my mom from the past," she said. "It  
is nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," said Jupiter. "I am glad to see that I am going to  
have a daughter."  
"We will leave you now," said Rini as she led the others out of the room.  
Daisy brought out some cookie. "Please have one," she said. "My mother  
taught me."  
"Of course," said Jupiter.  
"So why are you here?" asked Daisy. "You did not come all the way to the  
future just to meet me?"  
"No," said Jupiter. "I have come to take you to the past with me."  
"Why," asked Daisy.  
"The Dark World has invaded my world," Jupiter replied. "We need your help."  
Jupiter looked closely at Daisy. She noticed a bruise near her right eye.  
"What happened to your eye?" she asked.  
"I got into a fight with another kid," she said.  
"You are definitely my daughter," said Jupiter. "I always got into fights  
too."  
"I know," said Daisy. "You already told me."  
"Anyway, I would like you to come back with me and help defeat the enemy,"  
said Jupiter getting back to the subject at hand.  
"I am still training," Daisy pointed out.  
"Leave that to the scouts," said Jupiter. "We will have you fighting like  
a pro in no time."  
"All right," said Daisy. "I'll come back with you. I will kick some enemy  
a-"  
Jupiter put her hand over Daisy's mouth. "Yes," she said. "You are  
definitely my daughter."  
  
Chapter 7: Ariel  
  
Rini led everyone down to another set of quarters. Everyone was wondering  
whom he or she was going to meet next. Rini opened the door and led  
everyone in. A small girl of about six with blue hair was sitting on a  
couch with a book in her lap.  
"Hi Rini," she said.   
"Hi Ariel," said Rini. "I have someone I want you to meet."  
"I already know whom," said Ariel as she stood up. She turned to Mercury  
and said, "Hello Sailor Mercury. I am your future daughter Ariel. It is a  
pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you too," said Mercury. "How did you know?"  
"Easy," said Ariel. "You look just like my mother and the rest of you look  
like the other scouts. Since the scouts are out protecting the palace, I  
can only conclude that you are the scouts from the past. I see that two of  
the scouts are missing which tells me that one is with Daisy and the other  
is with Annika since it is their mothers who are not here. I know Rini  
went back to the past so seeing you tells me that she brought all of you  
here with her."  
Everyone was surprised. "That's a lot coming out of a little person like  
you," said Uranus.  
"She is definitely your daughter Mercury," said Tuxedo Mask. "No other  
child could think of all that."  
"I guess the rest of us will go now," said Rini as she led everyone out.  
Mercury and Ariel sat down. "I was working on my math when you came," said  
Ariel. "Math is my favorite subject and I know it is yours too."  
"Yes it is," said Mercury. "Just out of curiosity, what is your I.Q.?"  
"400," said Ariel. "Higher than yours."  
"Incredible," said Mercury.  
"To impress you even more," said Ariel. " I know why you are here."  
"Impress me," said Mercury. "Why am I here?"  
"To have me come back to the past with you," said Ariel. "I had a feeling  
that Rini went back to the past to bring all of you here to convince us to  
go back with you. Seeing you confirmed that I was right. I know some of  
the enemy went back to the past to try and destroy it. Doing that would  
destroy the here and now."  
"You are so right," said Mercury. "What can I do to convince you?"  
"Nothing," said Ariel. "I have already decided to come back with you."  
"You have?" asked Mercury.  
"Yes," said Ariel. "I miss being with my mom and I cannot fight without  
more training. If I go back with you I can finish my training and help  
destroy the enemy. After that I can come back here and be with my mom again."  
"I know I am not your mother yet but I will try to take care of you the  
best I can," said Mercury.  
"I know you will," said Ariel. "After all you are my mother."  
"I promise we will do what we can so you can be reunited with her again,"  
said Mercury.  
"And I will do the best I can to be the best warrior I can be," said Ariel.  
"Then let's get ready," said Mercury and she followed Ariel into her room.   
  
Chapter 8: Maggie  
  
"Small Lady," said Pluto as she followed Rini down the corridors. "It is  
not a good idea for everyone to know so much about their futures."  
"I know Luna P," said Rini. "But we need these young scouts if we are to  
beat the enemy. I had no other choice. If Serena gets killed I am not  
going to exist."  
"I just hope we don't regret this later," said Pluto.  
"You are the one who told us to just live our lives," said Sailor Moon.  
"That is what everyone will do when all this is over."  
Rini stopped at a door and knocked on it softly. "Maggie is a very private  
person and does not like to have people walk in on her," she explained.  
"Come in," said a voice and Rini opened the door.  
A girl of about ten was sitting on the couch working on some needlepoint.  
She had long dark green hair and her dark eyes had a maroon tint to them.  
"Hi Maggie," said Rini. "How are you?"  
"I am doing well, Rini," said Maggie. "I am glad to see you made it back.  
I also know that you brought back my mother from the past with you."  
"How did you know?" asked Rini.  
"Daisy and Annika both contacted me and told me," replied Maggie.  
"Well then Sailor Pluto," said Rini. "Meet your future daughter, Maggie."  
"Hello Maggie," said Pluto. "I am pleased to meet you."  
"I am glad to meet you too," said Maggie. "It has been lonely and I miss  
my mother so it will be nice to have you around to talk too."  
"Come on everyone," said Rini. "Let's leave these two alone. We still  
have some more people to meet."  
After everyone left Pluto and Maggie sat down together.  
"Since I am the guardian of time and I am not really comfortable about all  
this," Pluto admitted to Maggie.  
"I am training to take your place one day so I understand how you feel,"  
Maggie replied.  
"I trust Small Lady so I know she is doing the right thing," said Pluto.  
"You want me to come back to the past with you, don't you?" asked Maggie.  
"That is why I am here," said Pluto. "Small Lady thinks that we can defeat  
this enemy if all of you come back with us to finish your training. Then  
you can fight alongside us."  
"I will come back with you," said Maggie. "It beats staying here all of  
the time. I want to do something to help."  
"Then we will fight together," said Pluto.  
"And we will defeat the enemy and life will return to normal," finished  
Maggie.  
"Then let's get ready," said Pluto. "We must get back as soon as possible."  
"Right," said Maggie and she went to get ready.  
  
Chapter 9: Gloria  
  
The next door Rini led them too was vibrating from the loud music on the  
other side. Sailor Moon put her hands over her ears.  
"What a racket," she exclaimed. "How can anyone think with all of that  
noise?"  
"Gloria is always playing her music loud," said Rini. "She drives everyone  
else crazy with it. Everyone loves it when her mother takes the music away  
from her because then we can have some peace and quiet for a few days."  
"I guess if her mother is out fighting, then she can't take the music away  
from her," said Neptune.  
"Exactly," said Rini.   
"I feel sorry for her mother," said Venus.  
When Rini opened the door, everyone was almost knocked down by the loud  
music. A girl of about eight or nine with carrot top hair was dancing on  
the couch. She was completely oblivious to the people who just came into  
her home.  
Rini walked over to the stereo and shut it off. Gloria stopped dancing and  
turned around and glared at Rini.  
"Why did you turn off my music?" she demanded.  
"Nice to see you too," said Rini sarcastically. "I guess you kept yourself  
busy. You should be studying since you are failing school right now."  
"With my mother out fighting I can do whatever I want and no one can tell  
me what to do," said Gloria in a rude voice.  
"Don't you even care what is going on out there?" asked Rini.  
"Of course I care," said Gloria. "But since I cannot do anything about it  
then I might as well enjoy myself."  
"Well not for much longer," said Rini. "Venus, meet your future daughter,  
Gloria."  
Venus gasped. She could not believe that this rude, obnoxious brat was her  
child. She was going to have to find out where she went wrong. "Nice to  
meet you," she said.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Gloria. "Don't think you can tell me what to do  
because YOU are not my mother yet."  
"See you later Venus," said Sailor Moon with a laugh as Rini led them out  
of the room. She was glad that Rini was not this bad when she first met  
her as a small child two years ago.  
"So why are you here?" asked Gloria. "I'm sure this is not a pleasure trip  
just to see your future."  
"No," said Venus through clenched teeth. "I am here to take you back to  
the past with me so I can finish training you. Then we can defeat the  
enemy together."  
"Why would I want to fight?" asked Gloria. "I would just rather stay here  
and listen to my music."  
"If we do not defeat the enemy you will not have any music left to listen  
too," Venus pointed out.  
"If I go back," said Gloria. "I will be expected to fight."  
"Of course you will," said Venus. "You are not going to just sit around  
and do nothing."  
"I'll go back," said Gloria. "Things are getting dull around here any way.  
But I want to make one thing as clear as crystal."  
"And what is that?" asked Venus gritting her teeth.  
"I will not take any orders from you," said Gloria. "You are not my mother  
yet so you cannot tell me what to do."  
Venus gritted her teeth even harder. This was going to be one trying  
battle. With a daughter like her who needed the enemy of the Dark World?  
  
Chapter 10: Madelyn  
  
Sailor Moon was chuckling to herself as she followed the others down the  
long dark halls.   
"What is so amusing?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
"I always though Rini was an obnoxious brat when I first met her,"  
explained Sailor Moon. "Now that I have just met Venus's future daughter,  
Rini does not even compare."  
"Thanks a lot," said Rini sarcastically and everyone else laughed. "I have  
grown since I last saw you so I am not as bratty as I used to be. You  
haven't changed much though."  
"It has only been a few months for me," said Sailor Moon. "Not a few years  
like it has been for you."  
"I know your future self," Rini pointed it out. "You still haven't changed  
much."  
"Do you always have to say such unnecessary things," Sailor Moon said with  
a growl.  
"Cool it you two," said Tuxedo Mask. "We have more important things to  
worry about now."  
The arguing stopped and Rini led them down to another door. She opened it  
and everyone came in. A little girl of about seven with dark hair and eyes  
was sitting on the floor working on a jigsaw puzzle. She looked up when  
Rini and the others came in.  
"Rini," she said. "You came back."  
"I told you I would Madelyn," said Rini. "I have brought someone I would  
like you to meet."  
"Who?" asked Madelyn.  
"Your mother when she was a child," said Rini. "Sailor Saturn, this is  
your future daughter, Madelyn."  
Sailor Saturn was surprised. She was the youngest Sailor Scout and  
certainly did not know how to be a mother yet. She was not sure how she  
was going to convince Madelyn to come back with her.  
"Hi," said Madelyn. "I see you look a lot like me."  
"Yes," said Saturn. "I was not expecting to meet you."  
Rini quietly led the others out. Saturn felt a little nervous. She was  
still a child herself and did not know how to be a mother. The rest of the  
scouts were at least teenagers and had some experience with either Rini or  
herself.  
Madelyn continued working on her puzzle. "You want to help?" she asked.  
"Okay," said Saturn and she sat down and joined her.   
The two worked in silence for a few minutes and then Saturn decided to  
focus on their mission.  
"Madelyn," she said. "Do you know about the Dark World?"  
"Yes," said Madelyn. "That is why I have not been able to see my mother."  
"You are training to be a Sailor Scout aren't you?" asked Saturn.  
"Sailor Chibi Saturn," said Madelyn. " I am going to take my mother's  
place one day."  
"I can finish training you," said Saturn. "If you come back with me we can  
fight the Dark World together."  
"Is that why you are here?" asked Madelyn.  
"Yes," said Saturn. "Rini brought us here because she wanted us to  
convince you to come back with us."  
"I'll come," said Madelyn. "But only because I want this to end. I want  
things back to normal."  
"Then let's get ready," said Saturn. "We have a lot to do."  
  
  
Chapter 11: Hope and Faith  
  
"Rini," said Neptune as they continued on through the palace. "Surely  
Uranus and myself do not have kids."  
"Actually you do," said Rini. "The two of you adopted a set of twins.  
They kind of showed up on your doorstep so you took them in. We are not  
sure where they came from. Luna and Artemis feel that they may have been  
sent from the Moon kingdom to train as warriors in our time."  
"Twins?" said Uranus in surprise. "Who would have guessed?"  
Rini stopped at a door and let herself in. There were two girls of about  
eight with blue hair were sitting together on the couch playing a game.  
They both looked up when Rini and the others came in.  
"Hi Hope, hi Faith," said Rini. "I have brought someone to meet you."  
"Our guardians from the past?" asked one of them.  
"I guess you two have talked to the others already," said Rini.  
"We are last in line," said the other. "We have talked to Annika, Daisy,  
and Maggie."   
"They all contacted us and told us," said the first. "We have been waiting  
for you."  
"Well then, if you will excuse us," said Rini and she led Sailor Moon and  
Tuxedo Mask out of the room.  
Neptune and Uranus stared at their future charges. "Hello girls," said  
Neptune. "How about telling us which one is which."  
"I'm Faith," said one. "You can tell who I am by my birthmark on my  
forehead," she lifted her hair off her forehead and revealed a small  
birthmark which was the symbol of Uranus. "I am Sailor Chibi Uranus."  
"And I am Hope," said the other lifting her own hair off of her forehead  
revealing a birthmark which was the symbol of Neptune. "Also known as  
Sailor Chibi Neptune."  
"We are the Chibi Scouts of the outer solar system along with Chibi Pluto  
and Chibi Saturn," said Faith.  
"We will protect our future solar system and our future queen from  
outsiders," said Hope.  
"They are being raised by us all right," said Uranus. "I have no doubt  
about that."  
"We know you are here to take us back to your time so you can finish  
training us," said Hope.  
"You want our help to defeat the enemy," said Faith. "We want to do  
something instead of sitting around here all the time."  
"Those enemies will pay for what they have done," said Hope.  
Neptune and Uranus looked at each other. "That was easy," said Neptune.  
"I guess they want to do what they can."  
"Then we shall fight together," said Uranus.  
"Let's go," said everyone together in a chorus.  
  
Chapter 12: Stardust and Moonbeam  
  
"Rini," said Sailor Moon. "Where are we going now?"  
"Before we go back to the past I want to check on Diana," said Rini. "Then  
we will meet up with the others."  
"How is Diana," asked Luna. "She did not come back with you."  
"Why was that?" asked Artemis.  
"You'll find out," said Rini and she led them to her room.  
A grown up Diana was inside. She was delighted when she saw Rini.  
"Small Lady," she said. "It is good to see you. I see you have brought  
the past Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with you. Hello Mother and Father!  
"Diana you are all grown up now," said Artemis. "I guess our future selves  
are outside helping with the fighting."  
"Yes they are," said Diana. "I remained behind to keep an eye on the  
children."  
"Show them the other reason you could not fight or come back with me," said  
Rini.  
"Over here," said Diana and she led them over to a corner. In a small bed  
were two small kittens curled up asleep. One was a bright blue and the  
other was pink. "Meet my children Stardust and Moonbeam."  
"We are grandparents," exclaimed Luna. "Oh my!"  
"Twins," said Diana. "One girl and one boy. The girl is Stardust and the  
boy is Moonbeam."  
"They are so cute!" cried Sailor Moon. "How adorable!"  
"Annika is going to get Starlight and Ariel is going to get Moonbeam once  
they are old enough to leave me," said Diana. "They are still very young  
and cannot be without me yet."  
"Well you are very lucky," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Who is the father?" demanded Artemis.  
"Is he a talking cat like us?" asked Luna.  
"Yes," said Rini. "Another cat from the moon kingdom showed up. "He lives  
with Daisy. Right now he is also out helping with the fighting."  
"Diana, we are going back to the past and we will be taking the children  
with us," said Rini. "They are going to help us defeat the Dark World."  
"Be careful Small Lady," said Diana. "We will be waiting for you when you  
return."  
"We'll be back soon," promised Rini.  
  
Chapter 13: Relationships  
  
The trip back to the 20th century went without incident. Rini used her  
hypnotic powers to convince Amy's mother and Mina's parents that Ariel and  
Gloria were younger sisters. Annika became another grandchild to Raye's  
grandfather. Since Lita lived alone she did not have to explain Daisy.  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Micharu found their hands full with taking care of  
Hotaru and their four young houseguests. Rini went back to Serena's house  
as Cousin Rini again. As far as Serena' family was concerned Rini was a  
teenager when she visited a few months ago.  
Serena found that having another teenager in her house was totally cool.  
She and Rini had more to talk about now that they were close in age. They  
still had the occasional arguments but they enjoyed each other's company.  
One person who was not happy was Mina. Gloria was rude and obnoxious. She  
had no respect for anyone and was constantly complaining of the "primitive  
20th century." Mina found herself regretting that she had brought the  
child back with her.  
Lita enjoyed having Daisy around. The little girl was a master at cooking  
like her mother and the two spent every evening cooking for themselves and  
their friends.  
Amy found Ariel to be just like her. Ariel was constantly studying. Even  
though she was only six she was already in the third grade with Annika and  
Gloria. Ariel was a very serious little girl and took her duties as a  
Sailor Scout very seriously. Like Amy she had a personal computer with the  
symbol of Mercury on it. Amy and Ariel were constantly discussing  
strategies to beat the Dark World.  
Annika turned out to be the biggest surprise for everyone. She had her  
mother's sixth sense and spiritual powers but not her temper. Annika was  
the sweetest child anyone had ever met. She was very gentle and  
affectionate. Raye fell in love with her very quickly. She found herself  
wishing that she did not have to send her back to the future once the  
battle of over. She told that to Serena one day.  
"I know how you feel," said Serena. "Every time Rini went back to the  
future I felt like a part of me was gone too."  
"I just cannot believe how much I love this kid," said Raye. "I was always  
envious of you because you had a daughter in the future but now I have one  
too and the thought of the fact that she is not mine yet just hurts."  
"I know," said Serena. "What comforts me is knowing that one day Rini will  
be mine and by then I will be ready to take care of her."  
"I'll have to remember that when the time comes," said Raye.  
"Besides," said Serena. "This time everyone will be going through the same  
thing."  
"I doubt Mina will," said Raye with a laugh. "She is about to hurl Gloria  
into the next galaxy."  
Serena joined in and the two girls were enjoying a good laugh when they  
heard a loud scream.  
"What's happening?" yelled Serena as she and Raye ran to investigate. They  
rounded a corner and saw Lavender standing over an unconscience girl. A  
gray mist was emerging from the girl.  
"Another dead end," said Lavender. "What a pain. I guess I will just have  
to kill you."  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" shouted Serena  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" shouted Raye.  
"Hold it right there," shouted Sailor Moon and Lavender turned around. "I  
will not allow you to attack innocent young girls. We are the champions of  
justice."  
"Agents of love," shouted Sailor Mars.  
"On behalf of the moon I will punish you," said Sailor Moon.  
"What an irritation," said Lavender. "Get them Thunder Warrior."  
A monster with lightening bolts for arms emerged. "It will be my  
pleasure," he said and he sent a lightening bolt toward the Sailor Scouts.   
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" shouted Mars and she sent her flaming arrow toward him.   
"What a waste," said Thunder Warrior and he knocked the arrow out of the way.  
"He tossed my flame sniper aside like a stick," gasped Mars.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"MARS BURINING FLAMES!" called a voice and Sailor Chibi Mars appeared  
shooting out a small flame from her fingers.  
"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!" shouted Sailor Chibi Mercury as sharp icicles shot  
out from her hand.  
The two attacks caught Thunder Warrior off guard and he yelled in pain.  
"Good job girls!" said Sailor Chibi Moon. "Catch them when they aren't  
paying attention to you and then your attacks will work." She turned to  
Sailor Moon and Mars. "We were in the park when we heard the screams and  
thought you could use some help," she said. "I have called everyone else  
and they are on the way."  
"Well the we will just have to keep him busy until help arrives," said  
Mars. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
Thunder Warrior yelled again. "I have had enough of this!" He sent out a  
bolt lightening out and knocked the scouts down.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" shouted Sailor Chibi Jupiter.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" shouted Sailor Mercury.  
"VENUS LOVE ARROW!" shouted Sailor Chibi Venus.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" shouted Sailor Venus.  
The multiple attacks knocked Thunder Warrior down. This made him very angry.  
"More interruptions," he growled. "I get the lot of you." A very large  
lightening bolt came out with a large clap of thunder. It headed toward  
the rest of the scouts.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" said Sailor Pluto and the rest of the scouts appeared. The  
attack stopped the bolt from hitting the others.  
"Are you all right?" asked Sailor Neptune. "We came as soon as we could."  
"Watch it," said Sailor Mars. "He is strong. You need to catch him off  
guard."  
Tuxedo Mask arrived and he hurled a rose at Thunder Warrior who just  
knocked it out of the way. "These little attacks are nothing," he sneered.  
"Then how about one big attack," said Sailor Uranus.  
"That's it," said Sailor Mercury who was analyzing him with her visor. "If  
we attack him at once it might weaken him."  
"Then do it Sailor Scouts!" said Tuxedo Mask. "I'll take care of the  
girl." He knelt down beside the fallen girl as her soul returned to her body.  
"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS," yelled Chibi Mercury.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY," yelled Mercury.  
"MARS BURNING FLAME," yelled Chibi Mars.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER," yelled Mars.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM," yelled Chibi Jupiter.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION," yelled Jupiter.  
"VENUS LOVE ARROW," yelled Chibi Venus.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," yelled Venus.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS," yelled Chibi Uranus.  
"WORLD SHAKING," yelled Uranus.  
"TIDAL WAVE," yelled Chibi Neptune.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE," yelled Neptune.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION," yelled Chibi Pluto.  
"DEAD SCREAM," yelled Pluto.  
Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Saturn held their staffs ready in case  
sacrifice was needed.   
The multiple attacks hit Thunder Warrior with full force. He let out a  
loud scream. He slumped to a kneeling position gasping in pain. Sailor  
Chibi Moon grabbed her tiara and hurled it at him. "MOON TIARA MAGIC  
TRAP!" she yelled and the tiara wrapped itself around Thunder Warrior.  
"Now Sailor Moon," yelled Chibi Moon.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "STARLIGHT  
HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Thunder Warrior burst into a cloud of dust. Lavender was furious. "I  
won't forget this," she raged and she disappeared.  
"Good job Chibi Scouts," said Sailor Pluto. "You made us all proud today."  
"Yes," everyone agreed.  
  
Back at the Dark World's headquarters Lavender was seething with anger.  
"Those blasted Sailor Scouts have brought back reinforcements from the  
future. It is going to be hard to find Neo-Queen Serenity with all of this  
interference."  
"I think the future queen is one of those Sailor Scouts," said Jezel.  
"After all it is the same warriors who are fighting in the future."  
"And those little girls are important to them," added Lima.  
"You have just given me an idea," said Lavender. "And those little girls  
are going to help us."  
  
  
Chapter 14: The Trap  
  
Annika, Ariel, Daisy, and Gloria were on their way home from school. They  
had arranged to meet Maggie, Madelyn, Hope, and Faith at the park for a  
while. The girls were having a great time since they could go outside here  
in the 20th century.   
"I love staying with Raye," said Annika. "She's not my mother yet but she  
takes care of me the same."  
"Lita is fun too," said Daisy. "I love cooking with her."  
"Amy and I have some intellectual conversations," said Ariel. "Just like  
the ones we will have in the future."  
"Mina is an airhead," complained Gloria. "She is just the same here as she  
is in the future."  
"Mina is nice," said Ariel. "You just do not know how to be nice."  
"Yes," said Annika. "You are always rude to her. Wait until you show her  
parents that note from our teacher."  
"What note?" asked Daisy who was in fifth grade so she was not in the same  
class as the other three."  
"Nothing," muttered Gloria turning red  
"Gloria mouthed off our teacher too many times today," said Ariel. "She  
finally had to be sent to the principal's office and is having a note sent  
home."  
"Just like at home," said Daisy. "Really Gloria, you could at least try to  
behave here in the past."  
"Let's just forget it," said Gloria. "Come let's race to the park."  
"Okay," said the rest in a chorus and everyone broke into a run. They were  
almost to the park when they heard a loud scream.  
"What's happening?" asked Daisy as they all stopped running.  
"We had better go see," said Annika and the girls headed in the direction  
of the scream.  
Lavender was standing over another girl about to take her soul.   
"We had better transform," said Daisy.  
"You think we should?" asked Ariel. "Without Sailor Moon and the rest we  
are not going to be very strong."  
"We have no choice," said Annika pulling out her transformation pen. "This  
girl needs help."  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
Annika's school uniform melted into a purple scout uniform with a red bow.  
Daisy's scout uniform was pink with a dark green bow. Gloria's scout  
uniform was blue with an orange bow. Ariel's uniform was light blue with a  
darker blue bow.  
"Let's go," said Sailor Chibi Mars and the little scouts ran toward Lavender.  
"Hold it right there," said Sailor Chibi Jupiter. "We will not allow you  
to attack innocent young girls."  
"Like our parents we fight for love and justice," said Sailor Chibi Mars.  
"And we fight for the future," added Chibi Mercury.  
"So in the name of the future moon," said Chibi Venus.  
"We will punish you," they all said together. "For we are the Sailor  
Scouts of the future."  
"Well hello girls," said Lavender. "We have been waiting for you."  
"What do you mean?" asked Chibi Mars.  
"Take a look," said Lavender and the girl she was attacking turned into Lima.  
"It was a trap," cried Chibi Mercury.  
"Let's get them," shouted Chibi Jupiter. "I'll teach her to trick us."  
She ran forward and threw out her attack, "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The bolt of thunder and lightening came out of Chibi Jupiter's tiara.  
Lavender just laughed as she dodged it. "Your little attacks mean nothing  
to me," she said. "Your overconfidence is going to be your undoing."  
"We'll see about that," said Chibi Mars and she pulled out an anti-evil  
scroll. "EVIL ONE, BEGONE!" The scroll landed on Lima who screamed in  
pain. She ripped the scroll off and yelled out, "You will pay for that!"  
A vine suddenly shot out of her hand and wrapped itself around Chibi Mars  
and Chibi Mercury.  
"I cannot get free," choked Chibi Mercury.  
"This vine is strong," gasped Chibi Mars.  
"Let go of them," shouted Chibi Venus. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!"  
Lima dodged the attack and another vine shot out and wrapped itself around  
Chibi Venus and Chibi Jupiter.  
"This is not good," said Chibi Jupiter. "They have us all trapped."  
Behind the bushes Maggie, Madelyn, Hope, and Faith were watching. "We have  
to help them," said Hope.  
"It would not be a good idea," said Maggie. "The older scouts are not here  
to help us."  
"We cannot stand by and watch them get beaten," said Madelyn. "I say we  
help."  
"Let's go," said Faith.  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
The four transformed. Chibi Uranus had a yellow uniform with a navy bow.  
Chibi Neptune's uniform was ocean blue with an aqua bow. Chibi Pluto's  
uniform was burgundy with a black bow. Chibi Saturn's uniform was maroon  
with a purple bow. Both Chibi Pluto and Chibi Saturn had staffs like their  
mothers.  
"Let's go," said Chibi Uranus and the four girls headed toward the danger.  
"Let go of them," yelled Chibi Neptune. "We are the scouts of the future  
outer solar system."  
"We protect the solar system from outsiders like you," said Chibi Uranus.  
"We are here to protect the future solar system from you," said Chibi Pluto.  
"So on behalf of the future solar system," said Chibi Saturn.  
"We will stop you," they all said.  
"Unhand them," demanded Chibi Uranus.  
"Ah good," said Lavender. "Here are the others. I was hoping you would  
show up."  
"It's a trap," yelled Chibi Jupiter. "Save yourselves."  
"I don't think so," laughed Lavender and she sent out a ball of fire form  
her hand.  
"TIDAL WAVE," shouted Chibi Neptune putting the fireball out.  
"I would not get to overconfident if I were you," said Lima and she sent  
her vine out toward Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus. They tried to dodge it  
but were not quick enough. The vine wrapped itself around them.  
"Let them go," demanded Chibi Saturn. "Or I will sacrifice myself so I can  
kill you."  
"Your little attacks are pointless," said Lima and she sent out her vines,  
which wrapped itself around Chibi Saturn and Chibi Pluto. The girls all  
tried to wiggle free but the vines were too tight.  
"MOON TIARA SLICE," said a voice and a tiara sailed through cutting the  
Chibi Scouts free from the vines. Sailor Chibi Moon appeared.  
"You all should not fight alone yet," she scolded. "I have informed the  
others and they are on their way."  
"Perfect," said Lavender. "Then they will be just in time."  
"In time for what," demanded Chibi Moon.  
"To see this," replied Lavender and a dark dome appeared over all of the  
Chibi Scouts trapping them.  
"I can't get free," said Chibi Mars.  
"I'll try," said Chibi Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The Chibi Scouts all yelled in pain as the dome vibrated from the attack.  
"Not a good idea," muttered Chibi Jupiter.  
"I have the upper hand now," said Lavender.  
"Not for long," said a voice and Lavender saw ten scouts appear in front of  
her.  
"I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice," said Sailor Moon. "How  
dare you trap innocent children. On behalf of the moon I will punish you."  
"And we are," said the rest.  
"SAILOR MERCURY!"  
"SAILOR MARS!"  
"SAILOR JUPITER!"  
"SAILOR VENUS!"  
"SAILOR URANUS!"   
"SAILOR NEPTUNE!"  
"SAILOR PLUTO!"  
"SAILOR SATURN!"  
"We will punish you too," they all said.  
"Stop if you do not want these little girls to die," ordered Lavender.  
"What will you do?" demanded Jupiter.  
"Watch," said Lavender and the dome with the Chibi Scouts still in it  
disappeared.  
"Where are they?" yelled Sailor Moon.  
"Bring them back," said Uranus.  
"I will but first my terms," said Lavender.  
"Which are?" asked Mercury.  
"I know one of you is the future Neo-Queen Serenity," said Lavender. "You  
have twelve hours to surrender to me or I will start killing these little  
brats one by one."  
"You cold hearted fiend," said Neptune. "Using innocent children as pawns."  
"Twelve hours or the brats die," said Lavender. "I will be looking for you."  
Lavender and Lima both vanished leaving the scouts looking helplessly on.  
"Things do not look good," said Pluto and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter 15: The Rescue  
  
At Raye's temple the scouts along with Darien, Luna, and Artemis tried to  
plan to rescue the Chibi Scouts.  
"Maybe I should just surrender," said Serena. "I could at least save all  
of your daughters."  
"Absolutely not," said Darien. "It's not going to solve anything."  
"But it will save everyone else," said Serena.  
"It will also change the future and erase Small Lady's existence," said  
Setsuna.  
"We cannot allow that to happen," said Hotaru. "Rini was the first friend  
I ever had and I want to save her too."  
"For all we know, we could be heading into another trap," said Raye.  
"That's right," said Lita. "Lavender could be planning to kill all of us."  
"Which is why we have to plan carefully," said Luna. "Amy, we are going to  
need you in this rescue operation."  
"I am already on it," said Amy who had her mini computer out. "I am  
attempting to home in on Chibi Mercury's mini computer. We linked our  
computers together so we would be able to find each other in case things  
like this happened."  
"Poor Annika," said Raye. "She must be scared to death right now."  
"I could not wait to get Gloria back to the future," said Mina. "Now I  
will do anything to save her."  
"We will save them," said Haruka. "You just wait."  
"The important thing is not to rush into anything," said Artemis. "Those  
little girls are counting on you."  
"We will be careful," promised Micharu.  
"I've got it," said Amy. "Ariel has her mini computer out too. They are  
just outside of the town on the west."  
"Then what are we waiting for," said Lita. "Let's go!"  
"Right," said everyone.  
  
About an hour later everyone was standing outside the crystal structure.  
Sailor Mercury had her visor on trying to locate an entrance.  
"I have located the Chibi Scouts," she said. "They are not together  
though. They are all being held in different areas."  
"Then once we get inside we should split up into small groups," said Luna.   
"Exactly," said Sailor Mercury. "I have found an entrance located on the  
south side of the building. No one is there so we should be able to get in  
undetected."  
"Let's go then," said Jupiter through clenched teeth.  
One inside everyone divided up into teams. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and  
Luna were one team. Mercury and Mars paired off. Jupiter, Venus, and  
Artemis went off together. Neptune and Uranus made a pair. Pluto and  
Saturn made a pair. Everyone promised to keep in touch through communicators.  
"Good luck everyone," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Mars and Mercury wandered through the corridors. Mercury had her computer  
out to scan for the Chibi Scouts. "I have one of them," she said.  
"Do you know which one?" asked Mars.  
"I just know it is not Ariel," replied Mercury.   
Mars suddenly stopped. "I sense evil nearby," she said.  
Mercury stopped and started accessing her computer. "There is an  
individual heading in our direction," she said.   
Tanga suddenly appeared in front of them. "So trying a little rescue  
operation," she said. "Well you will fail." She aimed a weapon at the two  
scouts and fired.  
Sailor Mars and Mercury both jumped out of the way but got knocked down  
with the force. Mercury flipped her visor on. "Careful," she said. "That  
weapon contains high explosives and could kill us."  
"Find her weakness," said Mars. She aimed at Tanga's hand. "MARS FLAME  
SNIPER!"   
The flaming arrow knocked the weapon out of Tanga's hand and Mercury  
quickly grabbed it and aimed it at Tanga. "Now tell me where the Chibi  
Scouts are," she said.  
"You aren't going to kill me," said Tanga. "You are the scouts of justice."  
"But I will kill you," said Lavender's voice. "How could you let them take  
your weapon like that?"  
"Just give me another chance," pleaded Tanga. "I won't fail you."  
"You have said that before," said Lavender. "And you always fail me."  
Tanga suddenly screamed in pain as a light shown on her. After the light  
vanished Tanga collapsed to the floor. Mercury walked over and felt her  
pulse. "She's dead," she said in a shocked voice.  
"These people have no feelings at all," said Mars.  
"You're are going to be next Sailor Scouts if you interfere anymore," said  
Lavender's voice. "Let this be your only warning."  
Mars and Mercury ran down the hall. "Do you think she knows where we are,"  
asked Mars.  
"No," said Mercury. "She has a homing device on her people so she can find  
them. She's only going to know where we are if we come to contact with her  
people."  
"Then we have to be sure we do not run into anyone else," said Mars.  
Mercury suddenly stopped. "One of the scouts is behind this door," she  
said. "But how do we get it open."  
"No problem," said Mars. "FIRE SOUL!" A ray of fire came out of Mars's  
fingers and knocked the door down. Inside Chibi Mars was sitting on the  
floor, a look of terror in her eyes. That look was replaced with a look of  
delight. She got up and flung herself into Mars's arms.  
"I am so glad to see you," she said. "I knew you would come to rescue me."  
"What are mothers for?" asked Mars returning the hug.  
"Come on," said Mercury. "We have to find the other Chibi Scouts. So far  
you are the only one who has been rescued."  
"You can count on me to help," said Chibi Mars as she followed the two  
scouts down the hall.  
  
Neptune and Uranus followed the directions Mercury had given them to a  
location where one of the Chibi Scouts was being held. They were glad to  
hear that Chibi Mars was found unharmed.  
"Do you hear something?" asked Neptune stopping suddenly.  
Uranus stopped and listened. She could hear footsteps and from the sound  
of it there was more than one pair of them. "Somebody is coming," she  
said. "We better hide and then attack when they come around."  
"Right," said Neptune and she and Uranus ducked behind a corner. The  
footsteps got closer and Neptune jumped out. "DEEP," she yelled  
"Wait," shouted a voice and Neptune stopped her attack. Chibis Mercury and  
Saturn were standing in front of them.  
"How did you escape?" asked Uranus in surprise.  
"There was nothing to it really." said Chibi Mercury. "I simply used my  
visor to analyze the lock on the door. Once I found out how it was locked  
I used my hairpin to pick it open. I next used my computer and tracked  
down Chibi Saturn."  
"And I used my destructive ray to destroy the door that locked me up," said  
Chibi Saturn.  
"Chibi Mercury, you and your mother will never fail to amaze me," said  
Neptune. "Mars and Mercury have found Chibi Mars but that is all."  
"I have the bio-signatures of one of them on my computer," said Chibi  
Mercury. "We were heading in that direction when we ran into you."  
"Then let's go," said Uranus. "Neptune, why don't you let the others know  
that two other Chibi Scouts have been found."  
They continued down the corridors following Chibi Mercury. She suddenly  
stopped in front of a door. "There is one scout in here," she said. "I do  
not know which one."  
"Then let's get her out," said Uranus.  
"Not so fast," said a voice and Jezal emerged. "I have been waiting for you."  
"You won't be hard to fight," said Uranus.  
"Oh you won't be fighting me," said Jezal. "Go get them Snake Eyes."  
A snakelike creature suddenly appeared in front of them. The first thing  
the scouts noticed was the teeth on that thing.  
"Ssssoooo pleasssssed to meet you," hissed Snake Eyes.  
"The feeling is not mutual," said Neptune.  
Snake Eyes suddenly wrapped its coils around Chibi Saturn. He squeezed her  
hard. "Can't breathe," she gasped.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Uranus and her attack hit the coils freeing Chibi  
Saturn who collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.  
"You have just made a serious mistake," said Snake Eyes and he grabbed both  
Uranus and Neptune and started squeezing the life out of them.  
Chibi Mercury had her visor on and was analyzing Snake Eyes. "I got it,"  
she said and she powered up. "MERCURY FROZEN ICICLES!" The icicles went  
right to the darkest coil on Snake Eyes body. He yelled in pain and  
dropped Uranus and Neptune.  
"Aim for that dark coil," yelled Chibi Mercury. "That's where he gets all  
of his power."  
"In that case," said Neptune. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Uranus.  
Snake Eyes did not have a chance to get himself ready for an attack. He  
yelled out and vanished.  
"I won't forget this," said Jezal and she vanished.  
"Now to get that door opened," said Chibi Saturn.  
"Leave that to me," said Uranus. "WORLD SHAKING!"  
The door fell down and Chibi Jupiter walked out. "Glad you could make it,"  
she said. "I am ready to fight."  
"Good," said Neptune. "Because we still have five others to rescue. Let's  
move on and I'll let the others know that you have been found."  
  
Jezal stood before Lavender who was very angry.   
"Jezal," said Lavender. "I am very disappointed in you. You let those  
brats escape. You were supposed to kill them not let them go."  
"I am sorry," said Jezal. "Please give me another chance. I won't let you  
down."  
"I will give you one more chance," said Lavender. "Other wise you will die  
like Tanga."  
"I understand," said Jezal. "I will get those Sailor Scouts and destroy  
them."  
  
Sailor Jupiter heaved a sigh of relief when she heard that Chibi Jupiter  
was found. She had gotten very attached to the child in the last couple of  
weeks.  
"We are almost to the coordinates Mercury directed us too," said Artemis.  
"I hope Chibi Venus is in this room," said Venus. "I would hate for  
anything to happen to her."  
"According to Mercury there are two Chibi Scouts being held here," said  
Artemis. "So Chibi Venus could be one of them."  
"Here we are," said Jupiter. "How do we get this door open?"  
"You will never find out," said a voice and there stood Jezal. "I will  
stop you first."  
"I wouldn't be too sure," said Jupiter.  
"Overconfident aren't we?" asked Jezal. "Well check this out." Jezal held  
out her hand and knocked the Scouts down with a strong force.  
"Watch it Scouts," said Artemis. "She is strong."  
"We'll see about that," said Jupiter pulling herself to her feet. "JUPITER  
OAK EVOLUTION!"  
Jezal got knocked down.  
"My turn," said Venus. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
Jezal screamed as she got knocked down again. "I will not fail," she said.  
She started to power up her attack.  
"Get her," said Artemis.  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" yelled Jupiter and Jezal got knocked down again. She  
tried to get up but could not.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" said Venus and her chain wrapped around Jezal so she  
could not get loose.  
Jupiter knocked the door down. They looked in saw Chibi Pluto and Chibi  
Venus inside.  
"Thank you," said Chibi Pluto. "Another minute in here with the attitude  
problem, I would have gone crazy."  
"Sailor Venus," said Chibi Venus with a look of delight on her face. She  
smiled but then quickly replaced her smile with an annoyed look. "It's  
about time," she said. "I was beginning to think we would rot here."  
"Oh knock it off," said Venus but she was glad to see Chibi Venus anyway.  
"Let's go," said Artemis. "We still have three other Chibi Scouts to find."  
"Right," said the others and took off.  
Jezal managed to get free of the chain just as Lavender showed up. "I  
warned you," she said. "Now you will die."  
Jezal screamed as a light shone on her draining the life out of her. She  
vanished. Lima appeared.  
"It's all up to you now," said Lavender.  
"I won't let you down," said Lima.  
  
Pluto and Saturn were both relieved that their future daughters were found  
unharmed. That still left Chibi Moon, Chibi Neptune, and Chibi Uranus to  
be found.  
"If I know Small Lady then she is trying to figure out a way to escape,"  
said Pluto,  
"Rini is smart," said Saturn. "She'll find a way."  
"And I did," said a voice startling both of them. They turned and saw  
Chibi Moon standing behind them.  
"How did you escape?" asked Saturn.   
"It's a long story," said Chibi Moon. "To make it short I found a loose  
tile in the ceiling and climbed out through that. I have been in so many  
cramped areas in this creepy building that I never want to be in a small  
enclosed space again."  
"Well we are glad you are okay Small Lady," said Pluto.  
"I had to free myself," said Chibi Moon. "I am responsible for getting  
these girls back safely to the future. I don't want to have to explain to  
all of your future selves why they did not make it back."  
"And I will see to it that they don't," said a voice and Lima jumped in  
front of them. "Your friends may have taken care of Jezal and Tanga but  
you won't defeat me."  
"You underestimate us," said Chibi Moon. "I may be young but I am a leader  
in training and on behalf of the future moon I will punish you."  
"We'll see about that," said Lima and vines shot out of her wrist.   
Sailor Pluto and Saturn dodged it. The vines headed right for Sailor Chibi  
Moon. Saturn positioned her scepter.  
"SILENT WALL!" she shouted and a protective wall blocked the vines from  
wrapping around Sailor Chibi Moon.  
"Nice try," said Lima. "But you will still lose." The vines came out of  
her wrist again and wrapped it around all three scouts. "Now try to get  
free."  
Chibi Moon gasped for breath. "It's too tight," she said.  
"I cannot break free," said Saturn.  
"It's draining my energy," said Pluto.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!" A tiara went flying by and cut the vines freeing the  
scouts. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Luna were all standing by.  
"It's not enough that you kidnap innocent children but also try to kill  
those they love," said Sailor Moon. "I will not allow this to go any  
further. On behalf of the moon, both present and future, I will punish you."  
"Sailor Moon," said Pluto.  
"Tuxedo Mask," said Chibi Moon.  
"Luna," said Saturn.  
"And that's not all," said Tuxedo Mask and he opened his cape to reveal  
Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus.  
"You rescued them," said Chibi Moon. "Now we need to get back together  
with everyone else."  
"Don't worry about that," said a chorus of voices and the rest of the  
scouts appeared.  
"It seems like you are outnumbered Lima," said Mars. "I will punish you  
for taking my daughter from me."  
"That goes for the rest of us too," said Jupiter.  
"You don't scare me," said Lima. "I have incredible powers. You do not  
stand a chance."  
"Don't be so sure," said Chibi Uranus and she powered up.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" The ground shook knocking Lima down.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter's attack tossed Lima against the  
wall. She gave a groan of pain.   
"Now Sailor Moon," said Mars.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and she pulled out her scepter.  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Lima screamed as the energy from the scepter wrapped itself around her.  
She vanished.  
"Good job Sailor Moon," everyone said.  
"I could not have done it without all of you," said Sailor Moon.  
"That just leaves Lavender," said Mercury. "She's going to be hard to  
fight since she is the leader. "  
"We'll be ready for her," said Jupiter and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter 16: The Battle  
  
Mercury used her computer to home in on Lavender's position. If all went  
well this was going to be the final battle. The Chibi Scouts could not  
wait to get back to the future.  
"Lavender is the leader of the Dark World," said Chibi Moon. "If we defeat  
her then we defeat the Dark World."  
"The silver crystal of the future kept the battle at bay," said Sailor  
Moon. "Do you think the one I have will work here?"  
"It should," said Chibi Mercury. "However, Lavender is strong so it could  
be very difficult."  
"There is one thing you have not thought about," said Sailor Pluto. "There  
are twice as many scouts here to fight."  
"That will be our advantage," said Mars.  
"I have found Lavender," said Mercury. "We head this way to the south."  
"Then let's go," said Uranus.  
"Wait," said a soft voice and they turned to Chibi Mars who had spoken.  
"What is it Annika?" asked Chibi Moon.  
"I just wanted to say that it has been really great coming back to the past  
and meeting our past mothers," said Chibi Mars. "It has meant so much to me."  
"I feel the same way," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"So do I," said Chibi Mercury.  
"Us too," said Chibi Uranus as Chibi Neptune nodded in agreement.  
"I was not sure if I should be coming back," said Chibi Pluto. "But now  
that I have I am glad I did. It has been a very interesting visit."  
"I am glad too," said Chibi Saturn "It has been fun getting to know my  
mother when she was not much older than me."  
The Chibi Scouts all looked at Chibi Venus. "What?" she asked. "You  
expect me to get all mushy and sentimental too?"  
"Gloria," said Chibi Moon.  
"All right," grumbled Chibi Venus. "I know I am rude and obnoxious but I  
am glad to be here too."  
"And I know I speak for all of your future mothers when I say we have loved  
having you here," said Mercury.  
"Yes," said everyone in a chorus.  
"Now," said Mars. "Let's go kick some evil butt!"  
"Right," said everyone and took off.  
  
Lavender was waiting for them. "I will fight to the end," she said. "Even  
if I have to kill everyone of you."  
"We'll see about that," said Jupiter. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
The attack was absorbed by a force field. "No way," said Jupiter. "It did  
not even touch her."  
"Let me try," said Mars. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The flaming arrow was put  
out as soon as it hit the force field.  
"That force field is strong," said Mercury who had her visor on. "I will  
attempt to find the weakness."  
"I'll try," said Uranus. "WORLD SHAKING!" The force was so strong it  
knocked everyone to the ground.  
"Careful," said Chibi Mercury. "It absorbs the energy from the attacks."  
"Don't waste your time Sailor Scouts," said Lavender. "No one can get  
through this." She held out a dark crystal. A stream of energy came out  
and knocked everyone down again.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" said Pluto but the attack was absorbed again.  
Another stream of dark energy came out of the crystal but this time Sailor  
Saturn was ready. "SILENT WALL!" The wall built a protective shield  
around the scouts.  
"If all else fails," said Saturn. "I am the soldier of death and  
destruction. I will kill you by sacrificing myself."  
"if you do that then Chibi Saturn will cease to exist," said Neptune.  
"I will take that chance if it saves the future," said Chibi Saturn.  
"Because I am also the soldier of death and destruction."  
"All right," said Sailor Moon. "I have had enough of this. I will not  
allow you to hurt my friends or our children any longer." The silver  
crystal came out of her broach.  
"Eternal Sailor Moon," said Venus. "If you use the silver crystal you  
could die."  
"No I won't," said Sailor Moon. "Not if all of you help me."  
"Let's help her everyone," said Mars. "We will end this fight."  
The older scouts joined hands and concentrated on sending their power to  
Sailor Moon.  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!'  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
Tuxedo Mask turned into King Darien and stood behind Sailor Moon giving her  
more power.  
The Chibi Scouts were standing by watching. "We have to help them but  
how?" asked Chibi Saturn.  
"Join hands with the scouts," said Luna. "And loan your power."   
"I can help too," said Chibi Moon. She pulled out her own broach and out  
came a smaller crystal. "I can use this to combine with Sailor Moon's  
silver crystal.  
The Chibi Scouts ran over and joined hands with their older counterparts.  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
"URANUS POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER!"  
"PLUTO POWER!"  
"SATURN POWER!"  
Chibi Moon felt the power. She walked up to Sailor Moon and held out her  
silver crystal. "There are two crystals here," said Chibi Moon. "When I  
became a full Sailor Scout my mother was able to produce a smaller silver  
crystal from hers. This will help us defeat you."  
Lavender's dark crystal's energy began to weaken.   
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Help me to defeat the dark  
energy that this dark crystal is sending."  
"Help me to save the future," said Chibi Moon. "Give me the power to help  
Sailor Moon."  
The two silver crystals' energy doubled. White light shot out overtaking  
the dark energy.  
"This is impossible," yelled Lavender. "My dark crystal is never defeated."  
"When you have love on your side you cannot be defeated," yelled Sailor Moon.  
Lavender gritted her teeth and pushed her power further but the silver  
crystals were too strong. Lavender yelled as the white light enveloped her  
and covered her up. She disappeared. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon collapsed.  
  
The scouts were gathered around. Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Moon and Pluto  
held Chibi Moon. "Come on Serena," said Mars. "Open your eyes."  
"We need you Serena," said Jupiter.  
"You can't die," said Uranus. "You are our princess."  
"If you die, then we have failed," said Neptune.  
"Come on Rini," begged Chibi Mars with tears in her eyes. "You can't leave  
us now."  
"We were just becoming a team," sobbed Chibi Mercury.  
"We need you to lead us," said Chibi Venus.  
"You have to finish training us," said Chibi Saturn.  
"Come on Small Lady," said Pluto gently. "Wake up!'  
Sailor Moon stirred. "Everyone," she said weakly. "Did we win?'  
"Yes," said Jupiter. "We did it."  
"I am so proud of you Sailor Moon," said Luna. "You did so well today."  
"I am proud of you too," said Tuxedo Mask  
"Rini,' said Sailor Moon suddenly and she scrambled over to Chibi Moon.  
She gently shook her. "Come on! Wake up!"  
Chibi Moon opened her eyes. "Is it over?" She asked. "Is Lavender gone?"  
"Yes she is," said Sailor Moon.  
"No I am not," said Lavender's voice and everyone turned. Lavender stood  
before them. A white light surrounded her and there was kindness in her  
eyes. "Thank you Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon," she said. "You have finally  
cleansed me of the evil that took over when I was a child. I am finally free."  
"We were glad to help," said Sailor Moon.  
"What will you do now," asked Mars.  
"I will go back to my world and start over," she said. "I can now work on  
building a peaceful world."  
"We wish you the best," said Neptune.  
"I have you to thank," said Lavender. "I have a lot to do now."  
"Take care," said Mercury.  
"Goodbye," said Lavender and she vanished.  
"Good luck," said Sailor Moon softly.  
  
Chapter 17: Farewells  
  
Rini and the rest of the future daughters all stood together. It was a  
difficult time for them because it was time to say good bye. "It's going  
to be hard," she said. "But we have to do it."  
Madelyn walked to Hotaru. "It was like having a sister around," she said.  
"Someone who truly understands me."  
"I know how you feel," said Hotaru. "I am glad I got to know you. Next  
time I see you I will be your mother."  
"That will be a few minutes for me," said Madelyn.  
"A long time for me," said Hotaru. She gave Madelyn a hug. "Take care of  
yourself."  
"I will," said Madelyn. "Goodbye future Mom."  
Maggie stood in front of Setsuna. "This is going to be harder than I  
thought," she said. "When I see you in the future it won't be you. You  
will be my mother."  
"I look forward to the day when I will be your mother," said Setsuna.  
"I promise that I will be a daughter you can be proud of," said Maggie.  
She and Setsuna hugged.  
"Have a safe trip back," said Setsuna.  
Maggie nodded her head and stepped back.  
Faith and Hope stood before Haruka and Micharu. "We were glad we could  
help defeat the Dark World," said Faith.  
"I hope one day we can be as good as fighter as the two of you are," added  
Hope.  
"You made us proud," said Haruka.  
"You showed real promise," said Micharu.  
"Just keep up the hard work and you can achieve anything," said Haruka.  
"We will work hard," said Faith.  
"And we will continue in the future to make you proud," said Hope. They  
all hugged each other. Then Faith and Hope stepped back.  
Gloria walked up to Mina. "I know you are probably glad to see me go," she  
said.  
"You are wrong there," said Mina. "I am going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you too," said Gloria.  
"There is one thing I want you to work on," said Mina.  
"What's that?" Asked Gloria.  
"Work on being polite and sweet," said Mina. "You are after all the Scout  
of love."  
"I'll try, "said Gloria. After an awkward moment Gloria and Mina hugged  
each other.  
"Say hello to my future self for me," said Mina.  
"I will," said Gloria as she stepped back to join the others.  
Daisy walked up to Lita. "Thanks for the cookbook," she said. "Mom and I  
will have fun with these."  
"I am going to miss you," said Lita. "It is going to be a long time before  
I can talk about this visit with you."  
"For me it will only be a few minutes," said Daisy with a grin. "But I do  
look forward to it."  
"Try to stop fighting in school okay," said Lita. "I would hate for you to  
get in real trouble."  
"I'll try," said Daisy and she gave Lita a hug.  
"Take care," said Lita.  
"Bye," said Daisy as she stepped back.  
Annika and Raye were both in tears. "I am glad to go back home," said  
Annika. "But I will miss you as you are now."  
"I know," said Raye. "It is going to be a long time for me before I see  
you again."  
"Just remember that you are going to be great mother," said Annika. "If  
anyone knows that it is me."  
"Just remember everything I have taught you," said Raye. "You will be a  
great Sailor Scout."  
"I will," said Annika and she flung herself into Raye's arms. "Goodbye  
Mama," she said.  
Raye squeezed her future daughter tightly. "Goodbye Sweetheart," she said.  
Annika stepped back to join the crowd.  
Ariel and Amy gave each other a hug. "Don't forget to keep up with your  
studies," said Amy. "But remember to have fun too."  
"I will," said Ariel. "You have been telling me that for a long time now."  
"I have," asked Amy.  
"Yes," said Ariel. "In the future."  
"I will see you when the time comes," said Amy.  
"And I will see you in a few minutes," said Ariel as she stepped back and  
joined the others.  
Rini stood before Darien and Serena. "This may be my last trip to the  
past," she said. "I am growing up and I will have responsibilities."  
"You have already shown us that you are a daughter we can be proud of,"  
said Darien.  
"And a daughter we can depend on," said Serena. "I am very glad to have  
someone like you to take my place as a leader of the Sailor Scouts."  
Rini and Serena burst into tears and hugged each other. "Goodbye Mom,"  
said Rini and she pulled out her time key.  
The children all joined hands. "Crystal time key," said Rini. "Take us  
back to the future." An opening appeared and Rini and the rest of the  
children went up into it and vanished.  
"Goodbye," said Serena. "And thank you."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Darien, and the Sailor Scouts were standing  
outside the palace when Rini and the others appeared.   
"Congratulations girls," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "You have saved our  
world and us."  
"Welcome home," said King Darien.  
"You made us all proud," said Neo-Queen Serenity and the scouts nodded in  
agreement. The little girls all ran up to their mothers and hugged them.  
Neo-Queen Serenity wrapped her arms around Rini. "Welcome home my daughter."  
  
The End  
  
  
This was my first attempt at writing Fanfics. I would love to hear any  
feedback from you.   
Ebass12136@aol.com  
  



End file.
